Poor Unfortunate Souls
by Pandora'sFreak
Summary: (Chapter 4 up) Sharon is just a runaway girl when she meets a mysterious man with unrealistic magic with whom raises her. Meanwhile, others are desperate for Break to grant them some deals for them, and try to use her in order to get to Break but she knows how to to manipulate others for Break's game. Summary sucks I know! Warning some lemon will be here in future chapters.
1. Findings

Findings

Summary: Where a runaway six year old Sharon is taken in by mysterious man known as Break, a desperate Oz protecting what is rightfully his, a lonely Alice wanting friends, and a stressful Raven willing to sacrafice anything for that person. Story is alot better than it seems.

Six year old Sharon Rainsworth ran outside the mansion gates not caring about the snow coming surprisingly hard. Her father,the one she always thought that he was a gentleman and the one who promised her that he'll stay with her forever, announced that he will be leaving Shelly, for another woman. Sharon heard the servants call out for her to stop but she didn't listen. Soon enough, she was out of sight thanks to the snow storm. She was well aware how reckless her actions were but she couldn't help it. After all her fantasy of having her family together forever was crushed by her own father.

Sharon stopped, having been running in the cold night with nothing more than a indoor fancy dress. She fell to her knees in the middle of the road but she wasn't afraid of any carriages running her over since there was no one in sight. Not even the street cats were in sight. The tears that she had been holding in, finally fell. They felt icy, as they rolled down her face. She began to sob, at first they were small weepings but then they turned to loud wails. She suddenly stopped and looked around her. She didn't recognize her suroundings and began to cry more.

"My, my what do we have here?"

Sharon looked up from the snowy ground only to see a white haired man, with a bloody eye in front of her. He was dressed in all black, could be easily spotted in the white snow, he also had a black umbrella on one of his hands, keeping him from under the snow, and on his shoulder was the most ugliest dolls Sharon has ever seen.

"Eh? Umm..." she was speechless to this stranger. She looked down trying to find her words but she couldn't. She heard his raspy chuckle, as his finger was placed under her chin and was pushed up to look at him. He was now crouched near her and his face was near hers'.

"I'm lost." she finally managed to say as a small blush showed up.

"I can see that."

"I'm alone and broken."

"Are you now?"

"Well... somewhat." Sharon looked deep in the man's eye and saw some sadness in them.

"I need help." she continued.

He smiled, "It took you long enough." With that he rose from the ground and offered his hand to stand up. She took it and was happy that his hand was warm even through his glove. They began to walk somewhere and Sharon knew she shouldn't go with a stranger but she certainly didn't want to go back to her old home. If she did her parents would be furious with her and will yell. Besides the man didn't seem like he would harm her. So why worry?

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh, we are going to my house. There you will live from now on and you wont have to worry about getting punished. Is that alright with you?" he asked.

"Will I have a new family?"

"Yes. I already have someone waiting for you."

"And what do you do... you know to get by?" she asked. He laughed alittle and knelt beside her. He cupped her chin again and smiled wickedly.

"I help society's unfortunate ones. The ones who are desperate and the ones who are needy. You will know more about that as you grow up but from now on all you have to know is that you have to serve me."

"I don't understand..."

"You don't have to... at least..." he stood and kept walking, "... not now."

She ran and trudged through the snow to follow him into an alley. She was a little skeptic by now until he again for the third time knelt down besides her. Grinning at her scared little face. He snapped his fingers and soon enough they were swallowed by darkness. She closed her eyes for a moment but as soon as she opened them she was in a mansion of some sort. It was a creepy mansion, with weird look statues around the living room. As she kept looking around she saw a teenager with glasses and brown hair sitting down in one of the small couches near the fireplace. He looked at her with a strange expression but then looked at the white haired man angrily.

"Who's this Xerxes?" he asked.

"This is my new doll, Reim. Why can't you be alittle more nicer?"

"Where did you found her?" he continued.

"Geez your no fun. I found her in the middle of the street and decided to help this poor thing."

"Why couldn't you just take her back or just leave her there! I mean look at her she looks like she's from nobility and if her parents find out then were going to be in alot of trouble!"

"I don't want to go back! This man saved me from darkness..." Sharon said as she looked at the so called Xerxes. He smirked seeing that she sided with him.

"Your parents must be worried sick-"

"I don't care I don't want to go back with them they... they don't love me anymore... I hate them!" she whined.

"If you want me to help you..." Xerxes started,

"Break don't!"

"... then sign this and you may live with me for however long you wish." he continued to ignore Reim. Then with a snap of fingers a yellow glowing scroll appeared in front of Sharon's face with a featered pen floating near it as well.

"Really? And what exactly is this scroll?"

"This is proof of our little contract. Once you sign it then that means that you belong to me."

"Master I am begging you." Reim pleaded.

"Belong to you?"

"Yes but don't worry you see if you sign that contract then I shall protect you no matter what. You will live here as part of our family. Reim already belongs to me and serves me. Oh but the only side affect is that once you hit sixteen you will no longer age."

"Why sixteen?"

"Because I want you to grow alittle so you can be some use to me. Its a little gift that I will grant you. Anyone else will stop aging once they sign the contract but i'm giving you a speacial offer."

Sharon looked at a worried Reim then back to a still smiling man. She then turned her attention back to the scroll as she took the pen and signed as best as she could where there was a X marked. Once she finished signing the scroll closed and darted towards Xerxes' hand. He smiled as he put the scroll inside his jacket.

"Now Reim do be a good servent and take our new family member a room. Tomorrow you will go in town and buy her some new dresses."

"Yes master.."

"Oh and Reim..." the young brunette looked towards his master, "...don't ever order me again. Understood?"

"Yes master." Reim barely managed to say.

Sharon felt guilty seeing she made Reim in trouble. She looked at her new master as he approched them.

"Good." he knelt in front of Sharon again and took hold of her hand and brought it near his lips, "Now Sharon, you will serve me. Do not be afraid of me for I will not hurt you. I couldn't bring myself in hurting you nor Reim. You two are dear to me and if anyone hurts one of you then..." Xerxes kissed her small hand, making her blush, "...I will bring them to an end."

"What about her family?" Reim asked.

"Do not worry I will make sure that they won't look for her anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sharon asked. Her master smiled as he took the ribbon from her hair.

"As of today, you no longer exist. You were found dead in the cold snow. Your lifeless body was found by someone and brought back to your house... in other words you are dead." With that he got up and headed towards the main door along with her ribbon.

"Come Sharon. I will show you to your new room." Reim said from behind her.

"Ok..."

She followed Reim up the stairway. It was a long way up but finally they reached the flat platform which created a fork for the East and West wing of the manor. Reim turned towards Sharon pointing the Westwing.

"You are not allowed to go to the Westwing unless ordered to. You can pick your room room in the Eastwing. Hurry and get ready for it is past your bedtime." he said as he started heading down the stairs.

Sharon ran towards the Eastwing and opened all the rooms in there until she found the room with a balcony in it. She smiled as she stepped in the room seeing it was quite big. She was mostly happy because of the balcony more than the room because her parents never allowed her to have a balcony.

She knew that from that day on that everything was going to change for her. It has already started to change, but more was heading her way. She was excited.

XxxX

A/N: Wow this was fun making! Haha I had this idea in my head I just didn't want to post it because Im still working on my other story ahem hope you enjoyed this story and before I forget there will be some lemon in the future. If you don't want any lemon then I suggest you reconsider reading this story. Sorry to have disappointed anyone with that. Oh if you have any ideas please tell me, I have the story planned out somewhat but it will feel nice if anyone reviews for a while. Just no flames!

Anime and characters do not belong to me!

BTW: Did anyone notice the idea that I used for this chappie?


	2. Desperation

Desperation

Ten year old Oz,looked up from the book he was reading and looked down to his little sister. His little sister was so beautiful sleeping, and she was always so bright no matter what. Like in that very same day, alittle while ago she ran to her big brother begging him to read her a bedtime story. Her bright green eyes' looking at his, and a smile planted on her innocent face the whole time. There was only one problem.

She was dieing.

Her death was unevitable. It cannot be changed. The doctors informed their father about it, a few days ago but all he did was lock her up in a room. He visited once in a while but Oz could only feel angry that his father would act so cruel and leave her alone in her deathbed. So he made it his mission to keep his precious little sister company until she gets better.

_She will get better._ He kept saying. In the depths of his mind he knew that, it'll take a miracle for his sister to ever recover. Or a wish.

Oz looked out the window as some wind blew on the trees outside. He has heard of a man who will grant you any wish you want, as long as you pay the asking price. He heard this from his friend, Gilbert. He told him that he even tried to meeet him but it was impossible to get to him so easily. Gil is only a year younger than him but Oz knew that he was also going through the same thing.

His little sister stirred up in the bed as he was thinking. He smiled a cold smile, and leaned towards his sisters' ear.

"What are you dreaming of Ada?" he whispered. That's it. He must find this wish granter and ask him to cure Ada. Because if anything happens to Ada then Oz has no purpose in life.

Gilbert doesn't need him he has a new family, that actually wants him. As for Oz, he was never wanted. He never met his mother but he knows that if she was alive she wouldn't want him. His father, Zai, was worse. He actually told him that everyone would be better off without him and that he doesn't belong. Oz frowned seeing Ada starting to sweat and her breaths were turning heavy.

"I heard that the Rainsworth family had lost their daughter three years ago, and that they went through hell, blaming themselves. I understand them. If I were to lose you Ada, then I would pratically go insane." he spoke with somber as he removed some strands of hair, that fell to her face.

He stood up and and put on his brown coat on for it was cold this night. He headed for the door but stoped when his hand touched the knob, and turned to see Ada one more time before finally exiting. It didn't take him long for getting outside. He had to go see Gil first, because he might know where this person is. After all Gilbert said that he went to see this person right after he was adopted to the Nightray house. He never told him why though but he had to know who or where this person is. He has too or else whatelse is left for him?

***END***

**A/N: Ok ok it kind of sucked I know I tried to create a time gap with Sharon's disapearence and some background in this chapter. If you guys guessed that my other chapter was insipired by The Little Mermaid then you were correct. I was more inspired when I saw an AMV of Break called Poor Unfortunate Souls. I just wondered to myself hey this could be a good story if someone wrote it and to me I just couldn't resist. I tbh don't know what the next chapter should be about, but i'll figure it out and if anyone has ideas I'll love to hear it. Anyways this anime does not belong to me. Hope you guys liked it.**


	3. Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time...

Gil kicked the lifeless body out of his master's way into the stone, brick wall. It was cold that night and they barely had any clothes to warm themselves. They started their hunt early tonight, they're running out of time, Ada is counting on them to save her. She's been bedridden for years with no progressions in her health. She won't last another month. Its' been years since Ada's health took for the worse, when Oz first found out that if he doesn't do something fast then Ada will die, but it's only been two years since she lost concious.

Which only made Oz more frenzy to find this mysterious wish maker man to get it over it. From what Gil told him first they need to prove that they are serious by killing innocent lives, 116 to be exact, then and only then will the wish maker take them seriously as well.

"How much more?" Oz asked the the twenty-three year old Gil.

Gil lighted a cigeratte and started walking towars the streets again, "Just a few more."

"But Gil, we've been killing and killing and killing!" Oz whined trailing after his older looking friend. All though Oz was a year younger than Gil, Oz still looked as if he were seventeen, he's still short as ever and he was still childish than ever. On the other hand Gil looks so much mature, he acts like a true adult... well most of the time.

"Oz stop whining and go pick another victim." Gil ordered as he slowed down his pace so Oz can find another woman to flirt with and if all goes well he'll take her to an alley to "make out'' then that's when Gil comes in. He'll come in and stab the girl.

Oz smiled his ever so mischeving smile as he ran forward and "bumped'' to a girl. And so it begins.

Once upon a time, they were innocent with no worries about feeling the rath and hatred of society. Once upon a time they didn't have to worry about their loved ones slowly dieing a painful death. But just like the fairytales, everything will come to an end. None of that happily ever after crap ever existed. They were the lies that covered humans cruel world and the heartless people in it.

~Thump~

Another lifeless body to count to the collection.

Oz sighed wiping his mouth with the back of his palm, "Haha you could have waited alittle Gil, it was getting good."

"You're the one who's in the rush not me." Gil replied.

"Hm.. I guess your're right."Oz agreed.

"Excuse me, gentlemen..." Oz and Gil turned to face a middle-age man with glasses.

"What?"Gil asked, alittle harshly.

"Are you two looking for the wish master?" the brunette asked.

"Yes! Are you him?" Oz asked excited. Unfortunatly for him, this brunette shook his head.

"I am but a servent, but my master has seen your desperation, so my master decided to meet you in person."he stated.

"Eh? But how do I find this person?"

"Simple, just follow me?" he smiled. He then turned around and started walking out the alley. Gil and Oz looked at each other but then quickly ran to catch up with him.

"W-what's your name?"

"Reim... Reim Lunettes."

"Whats this guy like?"Gil asked.

"You'll find out."

"Does he or she trully fulfill your wish?" Oz asked hoping for a yes response.

"If you can pay."

Oz and Gil stopped. How are they supposed to pay this man when they hardly have any money with them?

"Wait I don't understand!" Oz yelled after the man.

"You will."

Then finally they reached a carriage waiting for them not to far from the alley they were in. Reim stepped in and then Oz and finally then did Gil.

"Soo? Where is this wish granter?" Oz asked impatiently to this mysterious man.

Reim sighed, obvious annoyed with all these questions, "Just wait. You are desperate to save your sister right. I suggest you do whatever my master says." The carriage then burst into action, once Reim finished his sentence.

"Wait how do you know-"

"My master knows."

All three of them remained silenced as the bumpy ride took them to where this wish granter was. Oz knew he was now a step closers to save his precious sister. He won't let anyone take this important oportunity from him. He must save Ada.

XxxX

"Are they coming?" the white haired man asked the lighter haired brunette girl.

"Yes. Reim went to pick them up. They shouldn't take to long now." she responded.

The man chuckled, "Can't wait for my new pawns."

***End***

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this, I was doing this at one in the morning just because. If it's confusing i'm sorry. You can ask me and I will try to anwser. Anyways this story does not belong to me.**


	4. First Impressions

**First Impression**

"Sit here" Reim commanded as he and Oz and Gil, entered the dinning room. There was a long table in the middle of the room, with sweets of all kind placed neatly on the table. There were some fancy tea pots on there as well, all this on top of a fancy white laced table cloth.

Oz and Gil sat awkwardly on one side of the table waiting to see what will happen. Yes this is the moment that Oz has been waiting for. Finally going to meet this person face to face after years of killing, desperatly wanting to save his sister. He felt jitters of excitement run through him, thinking of his sister's warm hands hugging his torso. He could hardley wait!

"So... when is your master coming? Or do we have to prove ourselves even more?" Gil asked impatiently. Oz wondered how Gil could be so bold at the time like this. Gil showed nothing but confidence in both his voice and appearence.

"All good things come to those who wait." responded a delicate voice from the Oz and Gil stood up and looked toward the sweet sound that seemed to echo around the room.

It was a young girl. Oz swore he felt his cheeks heat up and felt his chest starting to pound. The girl began to walk toward them with small footsteps like a queen would, with her eyes meeting both golden and emerald.

Her long purple dress fluttered each time she took a step forward, with her long light brown hair swaying in the ribbon that held it, but who could miss her beautiful eyes that seem to glow in the poorly litted room.

She looked as if she were in her teens, probaly sixteen or seventeen... maybe because of her younger appearance was the reason for making her more attractive than she already is and the reason for Oz's chest to be pounding.

"Oz... Gilbert, this is the lady of the house Miss Sharon..." Reim introduced her as she grabbed the front of her dress and bowed respectively to them, "She'll be attending your... problem." With that did she finally rose from her bowing position and made her way in front of Oz and GIl with Reim trailing behind her.

"So you two have been the one's going off in the nights claiming the lives' of the innocent." She said in a soothing type of way.

"Hehe the way you say it makes it seem that you have been watching us..." Gil said alittle embarressed to talk to such a girl.

Sharon brought her hand to cover her lips and gave out a small chuckle making Oz redder than he already was. Everything she seemed to do seem to make his stomach flutter and force him to focuse his attention to her only. Almost as if he were in a spell of some sort making him forget the reason he came here for. The reason why he killed.

"Oz?" her sweet voice called for him making him come out of whatever thoughts he was just having. He blinked a couple times before realizing that Sharon was extending her small hand to him.

He blushed as he took a step forward and placed his slightly bigger hands on her smooth and surprisingly warm little hand. She used her other hand and placed it on top of Oz's hand, locking only one of his hands with her two hands.

"Oz-kun... how did it feel when you watched your friend slice the throats of all those women, whom you tricked and used?" Her question caught him off gaurd and only made him feel tight in his stomach, "Did you enjoy seeing them slowly die while their blood oozed from their neck to the cold dirty pavement?" Her word lingered in his mind. He never actually thought of his victoms as he and Gil ditched their lifless body in alleys. He only kept thinking of how happy he'll be when Ada finally hugs him back after many years in bed. It actually made him feel... guilty. Something he never expected to feel.

"N-no..." he stammered trying to recollect his reasoning.

"Don't fret, I would also feel exilerated to have killed for the sake of myself..." she took a step closer to him, "To witness the life of those who crossed my path slowly die in front of me while I think of what tea should I drink when I return safely home."

"But it's not for me..." he started but was interupted by Sharon's laughter.

She took another step closer chest barely touching his' and face only inches away from his, her breath smelled like tea, Oz even though alittle confused from her actions kept blushing and forced himself to pay attention to her words not her lips, "Oz-kun you're funny haha..."

Oz was taken back and confused yet mesmorized the same time, "H-how so?"

She stopped laughing and looked at his emerald eyes deeply, "You say you are doing this for your sister but isn't death a better place to be after you suffered years of pain. You only want to save her because you'll be the one whos' broken after she's gone."

Oz was speechless. Was he truly selfish all these years?

"Think about it. You want to keep Ada alive so you wont be miserable. You killed people in order to be happy once this is all over. Oz-kun, you sure are a fool for ever thinking that you were doing it for Ada's sake. Afterall she wasn't the one who asked you to save her... or did she?"

Oz dropped his hands to his side, and shook his head, "No."

Something was off, why were they talking about the past when he only came here to have his wish fulfilled. Yeah now he was thinking twice of his doings' but this wasn't her buisness to be talking about.

In a quick second he grabbed Sharon's wrist harshly making her lose her cool facade for a moment.

"Where is he?" he asked coldley.

"Who-"

"Your Master!" he screamed frightning her alittle.

"Let her go." Reim cooly commanded as he revealed his hidden gun and pointed to Oz. Seeing this Gil also took out his pistol and pointed it to Reim.

"Drop it!" he yelled.

"Oz-kun..." Sharon spoke alittle raspy. Oz looked at her and saw that her eyes were watery.

His tongue clicked and laughed wickedly, "You won't fool me with those fake tears of yours". Funny how a few seconds ago he was like under some sort of spell that she cast on him with her beauty, and now he feels nothing like he did before. At the moment he felt the same way he felt when he used those girls. Pity.

Yes he felt bad but no... he will not let it overcome him.

Sharon blinked twice-tears gone; and her brows furrowed abit expressing her anger, "If you want me to help you, you can't treat me like this." Her voice sounded more bitter than sweet.

"Oz I suggest you let her go or else I will personally end you." Reim said from a distance away.

"Quiet!" Gil shouted. Sharon groaned; her hand must be bruised by now but needed to see this wish granter right now, he's wasting valuable time that he could be using to save Ada, and he didn't have time to be stalled by this...girl.

Oz opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw and felt darkness swallow him and cover the whole room. He closed his eyes for a brief second but upon opening them he was shocked. Although his eyes were open he saw nothing but pitch black. He tried yelling but he couldn't hear himself. He tried to walk, but felt his legs extremely numb and weak as if he were a toddler. He couldn't even feel the grip he had on Sharon. He was scared.

After a few seconds of feeling and seeing nothing he finally felt an imense amount of pain in his stomach. He knew he groaned loudly but he could barely hear it, to his ears it was just a soft painful whisper. He felt another blow on his legs and felt that he fell to the ground. As he felt the cold ground his colors slowly came back to him, and was able to put together the scenary in front of him.

An albino man was standing not to far from him with Sharon and Reim at his side. He looked over to his side and saw Gil on the floor as well, trying to stand, but from the looks of it he was in pain.

The man's only visible scarlet red eye with his lopsided grin was making him intimidating as he laughed wickedly, "Haha both of you are so pathetic! No wonder you're here looking for me!"

Reality hit Oz, "Y-your the- "

His grin grew, "Yes I am. But please stop saying _wish granter_, it's starting to get annoying. I'm more like a... _savior_."

Oz barely stood up but as soon as was standing straight he felt something pulling him on the leg. He looked down and screamed as he saw one nasty, gray, rotten hand coming out of the floor; grabbing his foot down.

"Oz!" Gil yelled as soon as he heard Oz scream. Oz tried to struggle free but as soon as he started twisting his foot to get loose more rotten hands kept rising from the ground grabbing on to both his legs, and some went as high as his waists and his arms. Oz glanced at the man seeing that he was enjoying himself imensly.

Gil also got up fast and took a huge step forward to Oz, only to fall back at the ground. He felt something encircle his waist and turned around swiftly. His golden eyes widened in fear as he saw a womans' corpse hugging him tightly.

The albino then began to crack up seeing both Oz and Gil in such fear. Oz although terrifed of what he's seeing looked at Sharon and Reim. They weren't affected of what they were seeing.

"You see Oz-kun this wouldn't be happening if you didn't hurt my precious little servent." the man said as he went behind Sharon, with one hand secured at her belly pinning her smaller form to his bigger figure, and other hand placed right under her bosom, teasing her.

"Xerexs-sama..." Reim whispered just enough for his master to hear. The so called Xerexs reassured him with a smile and snapped his fingers. At the sound of the snap the rotten body parts and pieces that were pulling Oz and Gil let go of them and disapeared, leaving no traces of flesh and dry blood on the two friends.

"You know you're a strange human Oz-kun..." Oz looked at the man with curious eyes and big breaths as he tried to control his breathing, he blinked a couple times taking in what the wish granter said as he continued, "You see, most of the desperate souls that came looking for me were men... such pathetic perveted men, and most of the time once laying eyes on _my _Sharon, they willingly do whatever she asks of them. But you...you weren't like the others and quickly took notice of your surroundings and suspected something was wrong. I'm impressed Oz-kun haha..."

"A-are the legends about you true? Could you really help us?" Gil asked.

The man smiled and nuzzled his face to the girls neck making her shiver a bit, "Depends on the stories, in reality i'm a nice guy." he joked. Was this man indeed the wish granter or like he likes to refer himself the savior? At the moment he seemed like a clown and... pervert.

"Please... just-just answer us if you can help me save my sister. She's slowley dieing and if she does then...like your servent said... I'll be broken."Oz began to plead. The man stared at Oz for a while then he smiled mishevienly.

"I can see that your not only anxious but desperate as well. So out of pity and of my gracious heart, I shall help you."

The man let go of Sharon and took a few steps in front of Oz and Gil and again snapped his fingers. A yellow scroll apeared out of thin air along with a feathered pen. Oz looked at the scroll and noticed that it looked alot like a normal contract. But then again every contract wants something in return.

"All you have to do is sign this here contract as proof that I shall help you." he began to explain, "I must warn you that once you sign it you will stop aging as a result along with other side effect but nothing to on you own will."

Oz and Gil looked over the contract to see if he was going to trick them but everything seemed alright so Oz grabbed the feathered pen and sighned where there was an X marked. Gil signed as well on the spot next to Oz's name, and as he finished the pen disapeared from Gil's hand andthe scroll rolled up and darted to the man's hand. He smiled wickedly as the scroll slowly vanished from his grasp, and as he looked at his new pawns. This will be fun.

**XxENDxX**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait I know that this chapter sucked and was probley weird but...yeah :/ Thank you to all those who reviewed and followed and favorited this story! I love you all so much! ~Fan love~.**

**This anime and it's characters' do not belong to me!**


End file.
